The present invention relates to a fastening clip device which can be used for holding together any articles, such as for example documents, or which can constitute a nut making it possible for example to fasten a panel to another panel.
It relates also to a piece fulfilling one or several functions and to which is incorporated the above device.
With particular reference to the U.S/ Pat. No. 4,684,305 filed on Mar. 20, 1986 and belonging to the Applicant, a substantially U-shaped fastening clip device has already been proposed, which is resiliently deformable and which can be fitted by its legs onto the edge of an article or a group of articles, this device comprising a member interposed between the two legs of the U-shaped element so as to hold said legs apart prior to fitting onto the edge of the article on the one hand, and so as to enable them to be closed after being fitted onto the edge of the article due to the fact that the said member leaves one of the legs of the U-shaped element on the other hand.
However, the above device, although being entirely satisfactory, presented a relatively complex and costly structure as well concerning the legs of the U-shaped element of the clip as concerning the member interposed in a sliding manner between these legs and which was mounted in a loose manner with respect to these legs, and which therefore was likely to be lost.